Talk:Passives/@comment-2604:6000:A24C:5600:B4F9:D571:9742:C45-20180129192414
I wish DE would finally listen and go back to give some frames actual useful passives, no matter how powerful their abilities are. Yea, Loki can disarm everyone and go invisible, but does anyone really wall latch at all in actual combat situations? I can kinda understand what DE wanted to accomplish with it, sitting up high while invisible and watching and planning out a route with Loki, but in execution his passive is just shit. Instead, why not make it so that Loki has a 50-50 chance to be noticed by enemies that drops lower when he gets closer to them/ enemies have reduced awareness of him? That would put him even further into his role as a stealth frame. And that's just an example, I also thought of some extra passives for other frames as well as buffing the good passives that already exist. Chroma: Depending on his current element, bullet jumping would proc the radial exposion of the corresponding mod like Firewalker, Toxic Flight, Ice Spring, etc. So for example if you're playing a Cold Chroma, bullet jumping would trigger the Ice Spring effect and enemies would get a Cold proc/ damage. Ember: Ember no longer takes damage from Heat procs/ being on fire. She still gains energy (15/sec), but while burning, she takes more damage from other sources, like getting shot. How much extra damage, probably an extra .5%, not sure(?) Since being on fire is generally bad for us in the game since it does bonus damage once our shields are gone/ Ember has almost negligible armor, she often ends up burning to ash before you can even use the energy and ability strength you normally get. Excalibur: On bullet jumping Excal has the Rending Turn explosion that does slash damage to enemies as well as his sword passive. Maybe for added flavor ethereal light skanas shoot halfway out of the ground from where he bullet jumped like Radial Javelin, but instead of flying all the way out they just come out halfway and then fade away after a second. Frost: Buff his passive to 25% freezing on melee attackers and make him immune to extreme cold conditions like on Europa or when Corpus windows break/ being exposed to space on Infested tilesets. Right now, the elemental frames really don't feel like the masters of their respective elements, only like they are borrowing said power. Equinox: Equilibrium is fine, but maybe buff it to 15% energy or health from orbs. Nekros: Occasionally, when a shadow or the soul of a Soul Punched enemy expires/detonates, they leave behind a special 35 energy or health orb, depending on what type of enemy it was (robotic or organic) Like a 5% chance plus his regular passive. Harrow: If an enemy has LoS in him while using any of his abilities, they have a 5% to panic for a few seconds and run away. They will still become alerted, but won't interact with alarms, instead running to find cover. Hydroid: Still spawns a tentacle on slam attacks, but the tentacle now binds the nearest enemy it can grab to do DoT and hold them still until the enemy dies or the duration of the tentacle runs out. Ivara: She also gets a 10% chance to open locked lockers that stacks with Master Thief. Mag: Just change her passive so that Magnetic procs no longer disrupt her shields, only drain energy or allies within 10m get a small boost to shields while enemies get stripped of their shields and armor gets weakened. Magnetic as a proc is not the most effective right now cause it does almost nothing to Grineer and Infested, and since Vacuum is now universal for sentinels, it kinda defeats the purpose. Ash & Mesa: Ash gets a speed bonus for using daggers/ dual dagger style weapons, and Mesa gains increased holster speed as well for secondaries. Until DE finally decides to just increase holster/ weapon swap speed universally for medium to small weapons while big heavy weapons like Galatine, Fragor, or Ogris for example still come out slow, that's the best I can think of. Mirage: Aside from better maneuvers, Mirage also takes less damage in the air via Aviator, which would stack. Oberon: Bring back his old passive as a secondary trait. Not just does he buff his and allies pets, but feral and enemy creatures have a 50% chance to be tamed for a few seconds only once when they come within 3m of Oberon. I've got some other ones, but right now I gtg